


солнце

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Circus, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: чтобы жить, нужно солнце, свобода и маленький цветок.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Kudos: 5





	солнце

_чтобы жить, нужно солнце, свобода и маленький цветок._

i.

Яша резко просыпается от громкого “хэ-э-э-эй” над ухом. Дёргается, тяжело дышит, ещё крепче хватается за меч.

— Подожди, подожди, — он быстро машет фиолетовыми ладонями, а от его пальто рябит в глазах, и Яша жмурится на секунду, но меч не опускает. Дышит, вспоминает, успокаивается.

— Моллимок Тилиф, для друзей Молли, и я бы очень хотел быть другом этому мечу и этим сильным рукам, — он широко улыбается, смешно наклоняет голову набок и звенит цепочками на рогах. — Добро пожаловать в бродячий карнавал диковин Флетчинга и Мундропа. Мы будем завтракать через полчаса, хорошо?

Она смотрит в его красные глаза, оглядывается, снова делает глубокий вдох. Старается улыбнуться в ответ.

— Меня зовут Яша. Я могу чем-то помочь?

Через полчаса и правда происходит завтрак, Моллимок — Молли — насыпает ей дополнительную горсть ягод в кашу и подмигивает, а у Яши руки трясутся, но она улыбается.

ii.

В карнавале сложно, муторно и непонятно, а ещё очень много людей на выступлениях, но Яше нравится. Яша просыпается рано-рано, гладит и поит лошадей, неловко машет в ответ тренирующемуся Бо и ждёт Молли у его шатра. Они разговаривают — говорит, конечно, больше Молли — утром, днём, вечером и глубокой ночью, во время выступлений, обедов и пока гуляют по городу с листовками.

Яша слушает, впитывает: и про город чуть севернее, где Молли считают “божеством и реинкарнацией и бла-бла-бла”, и про то, как Густав потянул спину, выталкивая постамент в центр шатра, и про Орну, с которой Молли мерялся силой, бегая по углям и не слушая, что она огонь вообще-то глотает, и про татуировки — _“да, павлин, да, буквально, не смотри на меня так”_ , и про шрамы — и иногда смущается, когда Молли резко посреди рассказов задаёт вопросы.

Она тоже рассказывает, сколько может и как может, но “я не знаю” и “я не помню” всплывают в голове всё чаще, и когда она начинает говорить про это, то плачет. Молли держит её за руку, смотрит и чуть слышно говорит “я тоже”, говорит “я ничего не помню”, говорит “я умер”.

Он мягко целует Яшу в лоб и подаёт ей мизинчик, и говорит, что если она этого хочет, то он обязательно — _обязательно_ — поможет ей вспомнить.

— Можешь даже мне погадать, — улыбается она, подавая ему руку в ответ.

— Там пока пять карт, и все не для тебя, дорогая. Солнце я ещё не нарисовал.

И они сцепляются мизинцами.

iii.

— Это что? — Яша непонимающе моргает, когда Молли всячески кланяется и подаёт ей книгу. Она начинает разглядывать обложку, вглядывается в разодетых людей на ней, смотрит на слово “манеры” в названии, а потом — вопросительно — обратно на Молли.

— Открой, — тот улыбается и, покачивая хвостом, садится напротив. — Разве я стал бы дарить тебе такую глупую книжку просто так. Выменял её на гадание, представляешь? Такой странный торговец попался.

Яша открывает и видит на внутренней стороне обложки солнышко, Яша листает дальше и видит на страничках засушенные полевые цветы и — в самой середине книги — клевер, четырёхлистный, и карту. Солнце.

— Ты же говорила, что у вас не растут цветы, да? — Молли говорит тихо-тихо, несмотря на то, что никого, кроме Яши, рядом нет. — Теперь ты сможешь смотреть на цветы везде, даже там, где их нет. И ты обязательно покажешь их Зуале, да?

Яша снова не может сказать ни слова, она лишь аккуратно крутит клевер в пальцах, а после обнимает Молли крепко-крепко, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо и шепчет: “Покажу, обязательно покажу”.


End file.
